Opposites attract
by myscene
Summary: The gang dressed up as Socs. What will happen to them? Random parody,lol. Sometimes serious, sometimes stupid. :: stupidity. It's just my imagination, it's your choice. So read or ignore.
1. Ideas?

**disclaimer: i do not own 'the outsiders'! Or anything related to it. I made this thing out of boredom and quotes.**

Ponyboy's P.O.V.

Mom and Dad never approved of me trick or treatin', they were worried about me. They didn't want me to get jump or get hurt. Instead we had small parties in our house, with the gang of course. My parents died in a car wreck that means no more parties in our house. On Halloween, the gang separates and go to their other friend's party. Johnny wanted to go trick or treatin' this year with the gang. I made him ask them and they said yes. I was pretty sure they just said that, to make Johnny feel better, I don't really think they'd be dressing up.

** two weeks before Halloween

I really didn't know what to dress up as, considering the fact that it was the first time. So I decided to ask the gang about their costumes. "Soda what are ya gonna dress up as?"

" A Greek God come to earth dressed in a DX uniform." he said with one of his rare grin.

"Steve?" I asked, hopefully finding some ideas.

"I'm gonna put some grease all over my body and bring some car tools with me." Steve said smiling. This was why him and Soda are such good buddies..

" And I was hoping, Two-Bit here would dress up as a car so I can fix him." Steve said laughing his head off.

"Glory! I'd look stupid in a car suit" Two-Bit said in a serious tone. "I'm taking this seriously"

Finally! I thought, Some ideas!

"What are ya gonna be?" I asked.

"The coolest costume in the world!, MIIIIICKEYYY MOOOOOOUUSSSSEEE!" Two-bit yelled. Judging on how the way he looked, I know that he was pretty serious. Everyone was laughing at the wise cracker. I should've known that he was gonna be Mickey Mouse.

"I don't get it. What's funny?" Two-Bit asked scratching his head.

"I'm gonna be a gallant Southern gentlemen" Johnny spoke up.

I smiled. Johnny still remembered 'Gone with the wind'. I used to read that book to him when he gets beat up.

"What about you Dal?" Johnny questioned.

Dally was smoking as usual. "This dress up thing suppose to be scary?"

"Yeah, if you want to" I asked, suddenly curious.

"Okay then" Dally confirmed. "It's settled I'm dressing up as ME."

"Dal, I'm sure you're scary and all but I don't think yourself counts." Two-Bit said as he cocked an eyebrow.

"Looks like me, Soda, Steve and Dally have some thinking to do." I told them with a sigh.

Two-Bit looked up at me from the TV. " Think no more!, Pony you can be Minnie, Soda can be Goofy, Steve can be Donald and Dally'l be Pluto. 'bout that, huh?" Two-bit suggested proudly like it was the best idea in the world... Maybe in his world it was.

"Shoot! I'd rather be dressed up as a Soc and while I'm out there I'll trash they're party" I said jokingly. I was laughing pretty hard at my joke when it came to me that I was the only one laughing.

I looked at Dally who was smiling dangerously. He looked up at me and said "I might actually enjoy this year's Halloween."

Johnny and I went white.


	2. No gossip

**disclaimer: i do not own 'the outsiders'! Or anything related to it. **

"Dal, I was kidding." I was looking scaredly at him hoping that he would say 'gotcha' or something.

"Well I ain't, come on now---" he looked at Johnny and me. "This thing will be better, ya know for the kicks."

"Socs are gonna jump us." Johnny broke in. He was a little white.

"Of course they would. We're going to their territory, they'd be dumb not to. It's a good thing I'm smart! We're dressing up!" Dally said excitedly.

This plan ought to be interesting. I thought sarcastically. All of us in madras shirts with no hair grease. All of us walking in the Soc's territory. All of us except Darry. Darry??! I panicked.

"What if Darry finds out?" I blurted out.

"Darry won't find out" Sodapop told me in an assuring voice.

Yeah he won't, but what if someone tells him? What if he catches us? What if the police catches us and send us to prison? And we'll grow old and die in prison. My over active imagination was running away with me again.

"Where we getting the Socy clothes?" Steve asked while combing his hair in complicated swirls.

Two-Bit smiled. "The store."

"Where we getting the dough?" I said dully, just to be saying something.

Two-Bit gave me a funny look, like I was off my rocker or something.

"Are you insulting me?" Two-Bit said pretending to be hurt. "I happen to have a five finger discount."

Two-Bit was the best shoplifter in town. If shoplifting was a class, he would pass that class in a minute. Or maybe he wouldn't want to graduate just what like he's doin' in high school.

"Oh yeah" I said dumbfounded. Maybe Darry was right, I don't use my head when it counts.

"Pony, Johnny, Two-Bit won't that Soc remember you?" Soda questioned.

"Which one?" Two-Bit asked but wasnt' really paying attention.

"Cherry, Marcia, Bob, and Randy" Soda called back.

Two-bit looked up from the TV "I don't think Bob and Randy would, They were a 'little' drunk that night, Marcia probably remembers me. You can ask Pony about Cherry."

I felt my ears get hot. She called me dreamy and my brother a doll. She almost fell in love with Dally. I remembered. I can tell her things that I couldn't tell others. I figured she remembers me. I thought. She remembers me.

"Yeah she remembers me. But I think she'll keep her trap shut when she sees me. She knows Soda, Johnny, Steve, Two-Bit and Dally. I think she hates Dally." The last sentence was a lie.

"That broad sure hates me, I wonder why." Dally said pretending to think.

She's afraid of loving you! I wanted to say it but who in the world knows what Dallas Winston'll do .

"Dally how are we getting you in?" Johnny looked worried about Dally.

"'S okay kid, I clean up pretty good and Steve here knows his way around cars and hair. I mean look at that tuff hair of his." Dally and Steve were both nodding at each other like a bunch of lunatics.

Two-Bit seemed to be daydreaming, probably about blondes. "I'm gonna find me a blonde Soc."

I stared at him, I wonder why all he could think about are girls.

"Pony, Johnny on Halloween night we're finding you some lady friends." He announced to everybody that made me and Johnny redder than a tomato.

"Are we really gonna trash that party?" I asked them 'cause they seem eager to be looking for broads.

Dally gave out instructions, let's just say he's the mastermind. "I was thinking that we should have some fun first, fun I mean like drinking, girls and dancing. After that, we do the greaser plan. No one reveals that were greasers. Except to the people who knows us. Savvy??"

Everyone nodded except for Steve who was sleeping on our couch, seems like he got tired of looking at himself.

This plan was sure crazy, This is all my fault, for opening my big trap when I didn't need to. What if it was the other way around? It would be pretty funny. I wonder how'll they leave their turf without getting beat up by their own kind. I laughed to myself and I thought…

"Dally" I said gulping.

"What's the matter?"

Its sometimes creepy how they sense that something's wrong. That's okay for me, it means less talking.

"How are we getting' out of greaser territory alive?"

"So? We'll just tell them that it's us" Two-Bit said like that wasn't a problem at all.

"Naw, Naw" Dally was thinking deeply. "Kid's got a point. For sure greasers are gonna jump us, Specially if they see us getting out of the Curtis house, if they see us doin' that they'd tell Darry."

"We'll have to sneak out" he continued "if they see us and try to jump us, we'll have to run. We can't tell any other greasers." he was glaring at Two-Bit in a warning way.

"What did I do?" Two-Bit was clearly curious.

"If you keep your trap shut and not brag to anyone about this then you gonna do nothing' wrong" Steve answered Two-Bit drowsily.

"Right" Dally impatiently went on "If any other greaser hears this, Socs'll know, It's already bad enough that we got Two-Bit here with us. Ya'll know how gossip travels."

"Ow! Guys!, Why do you always blame me for gossip. Why Don't ya'll blame Johnnycake here."

"Hey" Johnny cried playfully.

We were all laughing. Johnny hardly ever talks, we think were doin' a great job if we can make him speak more than 3 words.


	3. Transformation

**disclaimer: i do not own 'the outsiders'! Or anything related to it.**

_**::**__Halloween __morning__**::**_

I woke up early in the morning just in time to see peace and quiet, and of course the sunrise. Personally I like the sunset better but the gang's too loud. I mean the radio's going full blast, TV turned up loud, the usual wrestling, yelling and trippin' over the coffee table. I kind of like havin' the whole neighborhood to myself 'cause I feel like I'm on the country or something...

After the sun rose, I headed over to the kitchen to eat and saw a note.

PONY & Soda,

Happy Halloween. Pony, since it ain't a school night and it's Halloween, curfew's been move up to 3:am. I'm at work, but don't worry about me, I'm gonna relax in the party a little bit later to. Don't get into trouble. Don't accept booze from our neighborhood. Tell the gang I said happy Halloween.

Darry

Darry works to much. Shoot. Why did he have to capitalize my name? All the good parts were for Soda, Mine were all reminders. Gosh. Big brother? Even in a note it feels like he's hollering at me.

I ate and did half the dishes. All I ate for breakfast was chocolate cake, chocolate milk and eggs. I wondered what kind of food we'll be tasting later on in the west side.

=0 =0 =0 =0 =0 =0 =0 =0

* * *

Me, Soda , Johnny and Steve were the only ones at our house.

Steve was hacked off with his old man. Johnny was gonna get whipped by a two by four but thankfully Steve passed by his house and got Johnny out of there. I swear, sometimes I just wish that everyone's parents are like mine. That already is happening on the other side of the tracks, but when will it come here? How lucky can those rich kids anymore get?! I didn't wanna think no more ' cause I know that were gonna get back at them later. How do you trash a party?

"Steve, how'd ya disguise Dally?" Soda called from the bathroom.

"Ya take a shower in there and take out all the grease first buddy, cause I ain't spillin'. Besides Dally'l be here in a little while."

I took a shower after Soda did, Followed by Steve and Johnny. Boy Howdy! That was the longest shower all of us took. It was sure hard taking the grease out..

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

* * *

About 4:00 Two-Bit came stridin' back to our house. A big box in his hands. "Now little kids, I did some shopping here, take it easy, I wasted my time and energy with these stuff. Oh and yeah, I figured how those Socs do there hair". He took me outside and there was another box. " dunno how you set it up but Pony'll figure it out, instructions are taped under the box, oh yeah that's a good hair dryer, it's portable!"

I was curious for more Soc stuff so, I started digging in the box myself. "Two-Bit" I said. "This is a lot of Socy stuff, and too big to hide under your jacket, How'd ya get away with this??"

Two-Bit looked at me and winked. "A true shoplifter never reveals his secret."

Soda was trying clothes on. "Two-Bit why don't ya take a shower first."

Two-Bit was hesitant at first. "Okay but that madras ski jacket with Mickey embroidered on the side is mine, and don't ya guys try and steal it from me."

"'S okay Two-Bit, we won't, 'cause we dig Minnie mouse." Soda said grinning.

By 5:30 everyone was wearing light colored shirts with wine colored sweaters except for Two-Bit who was special and wore the Mickey madras ski jacket. Dally wasn't here yet. We all put on English leather cologne. Two-Bit handed everyone stale tobacco. I finally figured out how to use the gigantic hairdryer. We looked funny with our hair like that.

Soda was combing his hair on the mirror. "Our hair looks something awful different."

"it's not that different it's just like our hair in the normal way. Ya know without the grease and the dryer thing made our hair, well dry. We look like the Beatles! Socs has dry hair, we have greasy hair, no wonder they're jealous." Steve said touching his hair up and down.

Our front door opened quietly, nobody looked up and I whispered to Johnny "Looks like Dally's here."

Two-Bit stood up and he was circling around something and when I looked up it was Dally.

"Man! Dig baldy here!" Two-Bit was trying so hard not to laugh but failed when he was down rolling on the floor.

Dally eyed him coolly. "I'm not bald stupid! I just dyed my hair."

Dally's hair was dark brown [A/N Like the movie]. I don't see why Two-Bit was laughing so hard. I liked Dally's hair better now. He looked less mean. His hair used to be so blond that it was almost white. He looks more tough. Boy, Cherry Valance is gonna fall heads over heels for Dally now!

"What do you think of my hair Johnnycake?"

Johnny was smiling. "It looks better Dal"

Two-Bit had stopped laughing but still grinning. "I was kiddin' Dal, your hair looks pretty tuff."

"Couldn't have done it without Steve here." Dally looked at Steve like he was giving out an award and good ol' Two-Bit was cheering and clapping for Steve. "Yeah! Steve! You're the best!"

Dally was getting' his Soc clothes out of the box. "Shut up, Two-Bit" he commanded. "I'm gonna change now."

He only took 10 minutes to get ready. Dally never wears hair grease. He just dressed up and I showed him how to use the hair dryer.


	4. Tim and Randy

**disclaimer: i do not own 'the outsiders'! Or anything related to it.**

Finally it was 7:00 pm, just dark enough to sneak out.

I was nervous and so was Johnny, the others kept their cool. It seemed funny to me that we were afraid of being seen in our own place.

After a long walk, we were now halfway out of the territory. When someone yelled "Soc", No one looked back we all just continued walking. I could hear footsteps right behind us already.

"Look who we have here" I knew that voice enough to recognize it. It belonged to Tim Shepard, he was with his outfit.

"White trash in madras shirts." A greaser yelled, more of like a hood.

Dally was looking at them in a soft way. Him and Tim were buddies. I knew if Dally eyed him coldly, Shepard would figure it out. Two-Bit did the talking, he was good in voice imitations. "Look, we don't want any trouble." He told them in a deep voice.

Tim was chuckling. "Damn, Dally would be laughing at you if he was here. A soc in greaser territory not wanting trouble? How does that sound if it was the other way around?"

It sounded pretty dumb, even to me. Socs never come here for any other reasons.

"Say Socs. Lets make this quick, I wanna get back at you people for what you've done to that black-headed kid, and this is Dally's orders."

"Shoot" I heard Dally muttered.

They were coming in on us when Two-Bit pointed and yelled "Golly! It's Mickey mouse!"

They all looked. "Two-Bit will flip if he sees this!" I heard Curly said excitedly. I was laughing when I saw their faces. How did they fall for that? Then Soda was dragging me and he said. "Dally said Run! You ought to pay more attention Ponyboy!"

We went on running like the devil was after us but the Shepard gang was catching in on us. They're pretty fast but I did wait for them, accidentally of course. I've--

A car honk interrupted my thoughts. It was a red mustang. I recognized the driver it was Randy Adderson, Marcia's boyfriend.

"Hop in!" Randy motioned for us to get in.

I never thought that I'll live a day that I would be happy to see a Soc. We all hopped in his car, we didn't really fit but we were thankful enough.

Steve was wide eyed, Steve like cars and I bet this was the tuffest car he'd been in, Randy noticed his expression.

"Are you okay pal?" Randy asked

Dally lied for him, he knew what was going on with Steve. "He's okay, just a little spooked from the encounter."

Randy nodded. "What were you people doing out there without a car? You know better than to do that."

"We're new in this town, No one explained this fuss to us." Dally answered him looking out on the streets.

Randy looked at him. "What's your name?"

"Dallas, Dallas Wilson"

Randy chuckled. "Ya know, you almost have the same name as that cold blooded greaser."

"Yeah, what's his name?" Dally pretended, he was good at lying.

"Like yours, but Winston's the last name" Randy said still chuckling.

I looked at Dally's eyes which looked like 'Dang, they remember me.'

"But you two are totally different, he has this mean cold eyes, but yours are soft spoken. He's blond and you're not, I should know, I think we have wanted signs of him around our territory." Randy joked. Or maybe it wasn't a joke.

Yes! I thought, it's working.

He asked each of us our name, we told him our true name 'cause we weren't that famous as Dally. Me and Soda gave him our second name. Our names are pretty original that no one else in the town has it. Two-Bit gave his true name.

"Steve, John, Keith, Patrick and Michael." Dally introduced.

It was funny that they called Soda, Patrick. Me, Michael and Two-Bit Keith.

"Why were you here by your lonesome?" Soda asked Randy.

"I was dared to." He said casually, like it was an everyday thing."Patrick ya just don't back up when your dared"

We went on driving. Randy told us about the soc-greaser thing. Of course he made us look bad but no one complained. He gave us some tips of what to expect and such. Two-Bit kept cracking jokes, Johnny was silent and so was I. Soda and Dally talked to Randy, and Steve was still stunned.

Randy was taking us to a party, that was good, just the way we planned it. Randy wanted us to experience our first 'Soc' party at Bob's.

I started to see mansion-like houses. The streets and roads were in good condition. There were huge spaces, huge lawns and a tuff vacant lot. Our football field aka vacant lot wasn't even half as theirs. As we got nearer the house, I heard a roar of laughter and music. Boy was that the biggest house I've ever seen, probably because it was full of people. I saw people in costumes and then I realized that they were the 'help' and 'entertainers'.

"Here we are." Randy said with a sigh..  
It must've been a minute or so till we got out because Randy said something."Guys, snap out of it." He was snapping his fingers.

When no one answered him, I figured that I have to make up a good excuse. "Sorry, in our place, no one could afford it that only a few people lived, that's why were close buddies."

"Oh" Randy managed to say.


	5. Dumb Socs

**disclaimer: i do not own 'the outsiders'! Or anything related to it.**

Dally gave me a grin. Randy got out of the car. We got out too, Johnny stayed close to Dally. Marcia noticed Randy and came up to him. He kissed her passionately and I saw Two-Bit grimaced, but he'll be fine, I thought. Then Marcia noticed us while kissing Randy, her eyes went wide opened. Two-Bit told her to 'shh' with the use of his finger. Then they broke apart.

"Oh, where are my manners?" Randy said.

You have one? I didn't know that, but he did save us, but maybe he left his manners in his car.

Randy introduced us. "Babe, this is Dallas, John, Keith, Michael, Patrick and Steve."

I wonder how he remembered our names that quick.

Marcia looked at us, probably wondering why we looked like this. "I know, ahh… I mean nothing"

"Listen, why don't you show them around. I still gotta go back for that dare thing. Kay?

Marcia nodded.

We all waited 'till Randy was out of sight. I can see that Marcia was nervous. "What are you guys doing here?!" She practically yelled at us.

"Just enjoying the party." Dally said stretching his arms and looking around.

"Who are you?" Marcia demanded.

"Boy, I did a good job." Steve muttered.

"Shush Randle." Marcia snapped. Marcia and Cherry knew Steve and Soda from the DX. Steve the car fixer and Soda the doll catcher.

"Where's the redhead?" Dally changed the subject.

"I demand for your name!" Marcia now meant business

"Your suppose to guess it" Dally smiled, enjoying his little game.

"Ughh." Marcia said irritated. "If you don't tell me who you are, I won't shut my trap and tell everyone that there are east-siders in this party!"

"Fiery huh? Well that's the way I like 'em." Dally said menacingly.

Marcia put her hands on her mouth trying to hold back a laugh. "Winston?" Then she couldn't take it anymore and laughed so hard that it made her teary eyed. Two-Bit was grinning too. She still remembers that line Dally used on Cherry, Does he use that with every girl he meets?

Soda was looking at Two-Bit and her. "Man, you two are perfect for each other."

"Tell me about it." Dally hissed.

Two-Bit stopped grinning and Marcia stopped laughing, tears of joy fell down her eyes. They became uneasy with each other for a second and then Marcia finally spoke. "Let's go see Cherry."

We nodded and followed her inside the house. That house was better looking inside. Huge fluorescent lamps, expensive furniture, Greek style curtains, and a huge dining room. Well everything was huge for that fact.

"How do you afford these things?" Johnny said obviously stunned. Marcia smiled he knew Johnny's case.

Then Cherry came into view talking to some girl, looks like Cherry was scolding her. They were in a dark hall, no people were there. She had red highlights just like Cherry's, guess that girl idolized her. Marcia tapped Cherry's back and whispered something I couldn't make out, then Cherry nodded and I guess she told the girl to go somewhere. Marcia escorted the girl out.

She glared at us, somehow she had an annoyed bewildered look on her face. She finally spoke up eyeing all of us.

"Well don't ya'll look good, how ya enjoying the party?"

I was staring at her, figuring out what was going on in that head of hers. "Cherry aren't you gonna ask us questions and say that were not supposed to be here and all?"

"Naw, I know you guys are good boys, I can handle ya'll, besides, I don't see Dallas around."

"I am here" Dally said looking bored.

"You ain't fooling nobody, last time I've seen Dallas he was blond, last time I saw him, his eyes were cold and full of hatred not like yours are soft and gentle."

Last time you saw him, you said you were falling in love with him too. I thought.

Dally gave Cherry a deathly glare. She looked like she was in a trance. "DDDallas?"

"Took you long enough, and I thought Socs were supposed to be smart." Dally said as he was digging in his pocket for a smoke.

Cherry sighed. Steve was tapping his foot impatiently on the floor. "Can we have some fun now?"

Cherry didn't answer. She was staring into space and was in deep thought. We all looked at her.

"Hey Redhead thinking 'bout me?" Dally said smiling slyly.


	6. Decide

**disclaimer: i do not own 'the outsiders'! Or anything related to it.**

_last chapter:  
"Hey Redhead thinking 'bout me?" Dally said smiling slyly._

* * *

Cherry Valance's P.O.V

Oh God. Why me? Why do I have to fall In love with trouble makers? 1st a drunk head Soc. 2nd an illegal making juvenile delinquent. He's a greaser for Pete's sake, what will my friends say? Dallas Winston, Dallas Winston. If the world just sees that there's something more to you. Why are people so blind? I'm starting to love you now but I love Bob too-- "Redhead thinking about me?"

Gosh, Dallas if only I could tell you the truth. "Don't call me Redhead." I yelled. I always snap at him like that.

"Why? Is that because it's not real? How'll I know that you're a real redhead? Will you show me some evidence later and have some good time?" Dallas teased me while brushing my shoulders.

That gave me a tingling feeling. This greaser has a filthy mouth. How can I fall in love with him? I disgust myself, a part of me was saying that. But a part of me was saying that _c'mon Sherri you know why he's like that'. _hmm my love life is complicated. "Shut your filthy mouth before I call Bob and have you thrown out."

"Yeah, like you would throw Pony and Johnny out, Your too soft for that." Dallas snapped.

I stared at him in disbelief that he would use Pony and Johnny against me, but I finally thought of something. "I am too soft, but not too soft to let them stay and have only you kicked out." I told him emphasizing the you out.

Dallas snickered and he was about to say something when Johnny cut him off. "She's right Dal, if you get kicked out then we'll be forced to leave then we won't get to have our fun."

Wow, Johnny this was the second time he defended me from Dallas. First, from the nightly double when Dallas was doing his 'talk'. I sometimes wonder what would've happened the night that Bob was drunk if I hadn't made up with him and made him stayed over my place. Hmm. I bet it would be bad or maybe not. Hold on. Johnny said '_fun'_ what fun? "Guys, what fun?"

"That's for us to know, 's non of your business" Dallas answered me still wearing his 'disguised eyes'.

"What do you mean it's non of my business? You're in my boyfriend's party of course it's my business." Being with Dallas Winston is frustrating. Then it hit me. My boyfriend.

"Dallas! I swear if you touch a single hair on Bob's head I will do everything in my power to you! You dig?!" I was breathing heavily, that yelling made me lose some energy. It's a good thing that we were somewhere alone or one of my or Bob's friend is surely gonna tell him.

"Golly, Cherry don't go ape on us." Soda was trying to comfort me.

"Yeah, we ain't doin' none of that" Pony said reassuringly.

I took a deep breath, I was thankful for the other guys, if they weren't there, I would've had a heart attack.

"Does your guy drive a blue mustang and has a lot of rings?" Dally questioned.

"Yes" I answered him. I didn't know where this was going, Then I saw anger on Dallas's eyes. I turned to look at Johnny who gulped and quickly looked at the ground. I remembered that Bob beat up poor little Johnny, and no one seemed to got over it .

"Dallas" I was pleading in a soft voice "Please, I'm begging you, Please Dallas, No, don't do it." Tears were welling my eyes, I tried to make it stop forming tears in my eyes but it was no use. Everyone was looking at Dallas.

"Why shouldn't I?' his voice was beaming with anger. "He wasn't sorry for Johnny, Johnny never touched him or do something that'll make him do that, give me one reason why."

Dallas was talking strangely. I know what Bob did was beyond wrong. Why do I even love Bob? "I'll do anything you want me to, just leave Bob alone." Hot tears fell, my eyes wide opened but staring in nothing particular. I wished i didn't say that.

"Alright" Dallas said, somehow I think he felt guilt. I knew that Dallas wasn't all bad or maybe he was just playing a trick on me.

"First off, don't call me Dallas, Call me Dally." he said in a superior voice. I nodded at the instruction that he just gave.

Soda cleared his throat. "Can we do something fun now?"

* * *

Ponyboy's P.O.V

I was worried about Cherry, I knew what Dally'l do to her. I still don't get why she's protecting that idiot. This is all his fault and Cherry's suffering for it. '_things are rough all over_' I remembered Cherry's voice. Is this what she calls rough? At least she has a choice.

"Uhmm. Cherry, can I work on cars here? Or at least just look at it. No worries, I won't steal it, if your worried about that." Steve said in a nervous voice. He wasn't sure if Cherry trusts him.

Cherry looked at him with a puzzled face. "What are you talking about Steve? You always fix my cars. No need to worry about trust and all that stuff."

"No it's just. It's your boyfriend's party and--" Steve said shyly. Wow I know, Steve was shy.

"'S okay you can go. The garage is at the left most of the house, near the kitchen. You can't miss it, it's door is transparent glass and from there you'll see cars."

"Later guys" Steve was heading his way off.

"Oh, Randle!" Cherry called back for him.

"Yeah" Steve turned to meet Cherry's gaze.

"There's a girl in there, fixing some cars." Cherry told him.

Steve froze. " Why is she fixing some cars? Did you hire her?"

Cherry chuckled. "No, she insisted on fixing them, it wasn't actually broken 'till she got here. I think that's the only reason why she attended this party."

Steve smiled. "How old is she?"

"She's sixteen" Cherry was grinning.

Steve winked at Soda. "One year younger, perfect."

"Go, that girl needs a love life" Cherry chuckled slightly pushing Steve to go.

Cherry seemed fine now. She doesn't look like she just made a deal with the toughest greaser in Tulsa.

"What about you guys?" She turned to Soda.

"We'll find something" Soda replied to her grinning, Soda wanted her to feel better. Cherry grinned back.

"C'mon redhead. We'll be meetin' each other here okay?" Dally instructed.

We all nodded. Then Cherry stopped and whispered something to Dally.

"Pony can I talk to you for a minute?" She looked at me.

"Sure" I said. "Are you gonna be okay?" I asked her when I was sure that no one could hear us.

"Yeah" She was fiddling with the strings of her clothes. "Pony, I think I did fall in love with him. I mean when I saw him again, it just, I don't know."

There it goes now. Dally just tried to beat Bob up and she falls for him. Now isn't that stupid? "Don't sweat it Cherry, but you've got to decide between Bob or Dally."

Cherry nodded and smiled. I went on talking. "I mean like it's either a juvenile delinquent, hood slash greaser or a drunk head soc who beats people up." I chuckled.

"Hey" She said playfully. "I better go now Dalla-y is getting impatient."

We went on our separate ways. Two-Bit, Soda, Johnny, and me were looking for something fun or food. I was dying for food, I hadn't eaten anything yet. The last thing I ate was breakfast...

Soda's eyes went wide, his jaw dropped and was smiling. I looked at the direction he was looking at and I felt like I had the exact same expression as he had.

**R&R, Can anyone guess what they saw???  
Changing this into a parody!C=**


	7. A Cheater and a Liar

**disclaimer: i do not own 'the outsiders'! Or anything related to it.**

Cherry's P.O.V

I gave Dallas a tour around the house. He kept asking me questions in a rude way. It's a good thing that I speak his language. I was patient with him because, well I had to. He wanted to kiss me but I asked him not to because I still love Bob and I'm not a cheater. To my surprise he did what I asked him to. Dallas did things that I want to when I asked him nicely, I don't know why but he just does.

"C'mon redhead, you're no fun. Let's go dance." Dallas ordered me, his brows furrowing. Dallas kept calling me redhead the whole time. I don't even know if this guy knows my name.

"Okay, but I need to get my purse first" I don't know why I said that but I needed an excuse not to dance because if I dance with him I'm gonna be forced to kiss him and people are gonna see, if they see that…What was I thinking? How can a purse help stop that?

"Where is it?" Dally asked yawning.

"Upstairs, Bob's bedroom." I answered him.

Dally started walking. When he left I really didn't want to follow him, I tried to resist. But in the end I realized that I can't do it. I ran and followed him and yelled. "You're on the wrong way! Are you drunk?"

"Oh" He said in a whisper but I made it out through his mouth. "Then lead the way." He hollered at me.

Johnny's P.O.V

Golly. I wanted to laugh so hard at Soda's and Pony's expressions. I glanced at Two-Bit who was rolling, laughing on the floor as always. I let out a chuckle.

"What is this?" Soda asked in amazement.

I saw a label on the table. "It's a chocolate fountain and a chocolate fondue, or however you pronounce it."

"Well, can we eat it?" Pony asked, his gaze was still at the melted chocolate.

A girl went in the room and dip something in the melted chocolate, it was weird that she didn't go flirting with Soda. I jerked my head in her direction. We all looked at her, when she left Pony and Soda charged for the chocolate.

"Boy, how addicted can those boys anymore get?" Two-Bit joked.

We helped ourselves with the food. They had all kinds of food a person could ever dream of. It was all different in all the way. It was nothing like what you eat in the east side of the town. It was delicious. Everything to me felt like a dream that was impossible. Yet here I am eating like a king.

Two-Bit seemed to be enjoying too, but something wasn't right with him.

"Man, this party sucks!" Two-Bit announced with a frown on his face.

Soda looked at him confusedly, his mouth was covered in chocolate. "Why is that?"

"No beer man."

Soda laughed and was wiping the chocolate out of his face. "If they had beer here, they'd get arrested stupid."

"I bet they're hiding it somewhere here, Socs aren't all good." Two-Bit said while touching his chin. He was thinking.

Two-Bit is a real funny guy. I think he was born to be funny. I mean, even though he doesn't say anything, he ends up doing something awful funny.

After we ate everything that we could, we rested for 10 minutes.

"C'mon" Soda stood up from the chair that he was sitting on and stretched. "Let's find some lady friends."

"And beer!" Two-Bit exclaimed.

I looked at Pony, we were both shy of girls. Since Sylvia tried to pick me up, I've been shy around girls. Thanks to the boys who taught me so well. For Pony, well, Pony doesn't believe that he looks good. He looks like Soda, but he denies it. If he looks like Soda I'm sure that girls will like him too.

-Beer, I hate beer. If it's not for that stupid booze my folks wouldn't be acting like this. I sighed. I guess I'm just unlucky. I'm glad that I have the gang.

Ponyboy's P.O.V.

Me and Johnny followed Soda and Two-Bit. I am sure not drinking beer. Soda'll ground me if he finds out, he still gotta act like big brother around me sometimes. Meeting girls, girls, girls. I don't even know how to make a 'move'. I get really red around girls.

We went on walking and walking 'til we got lost.

"Is this house really that big? How was that possible to get lost?" I asked them. I was getting tired of looking around.

"Puh-lease, we're not lost. You guys just don't have 'the sense of the right way to go'." Two-Bit told us defensively.

"Two-Bit, it's 'sense of direction' not the right way to go." I said grinning at him.

"Don't care, the right way to go and direction are related somehow, and look" Two-Bit pointed. "A swimming pool."

Oh boy, girls in their bikinis, just my night. Gosh.

Soda and Two-Bit ran for the pool area. I was about to talk to Johnny when I noticed that he wasn't beside me anymore. I searched around for Johnny and saw that he was talking to a small girl. She had auburn hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a white knee length skirt and a blue top. I guess she's okay for Johnny, no need of barging in there.

I was alone. Not that I care. Soda was flocked by a lot of girls and Two-Bit was with two blondes.

It was the most boring party ever! I sat there for a long time just admiring the beautiful pool and the next thing I knew, I passed out.


	8. Steve and a Mustang

**disclaimer: i do not own 'the outsiders'! Or anything related to it. I made this story out of quotes.:))**

Ponyboy's P.O.V

I woke up wet and cold from the air outside, after Dally told Cherry's story I asked them why I was wet. They said I was pushed in the pool and Soda found me. I can't swim just to let you know. Everyone was quiet, specially because Two-Bit was asleep.

Poor Cherry. I can really feel that she really loved Bob. She wouldn't be going through stupid things for Bob if she didn't love him. She's a school cheerleader, and in this kind of time only the pretty and rich gets in. She has a lot of boys to choose from, but why Bob?

We were already at the Shepard territory, which meant that were almost at our house. I decided to think of an excuse to say to Darry, if he was there and still awake. I don't know whether to tell him the truth of just lie. So I made two excuses, 1st was ' we were on our way home and we saw her about to get picked up by one of the Shepard gang. 2nd was, if he knew the truth; I can maybe say that we saved Cherry, we all had fun and Johnny found a girl. Yep, that'll work...

The car suddenly stopped in the middle of the street. "Why are we stopping?" I asked them, I didn't really know what was going on around me physically.

Soda was looking around. "Steve needs to go."

Steve looked for a private spot to pee. We were waiting in the car, looking out for people. Then some guys were getting near us. "This is stupid they're gonna wake Cherry up." Dally complained. Hmm, Dally knows her name after all.

They got nearer and it was Tim again and his outfit. "Socs, what are you doing back here again. Do you really want to get beat up?"

Dally was trying to close his eyes, he was sleepy. "Shut up Tim, you'll wake the broad up."

"Who are you to tell me shut up?" Tim challenged.

"Let's just say I'm Dallas, Dallas Winston."

Tim went in front of the car and told his outfit to stay back, something in Dally's voice made him interested.

"Dally?" Tim was confused, who wouldn't be?

"Yeah, Yeah. I've gone over this a couple of times already in just one night and I don't feel the need to explain. So shut up before I beat your head in."

"Tell me the story tomorrow, this adventure will spread through the whole town."

"Fine." Dally was too tired to argue.

Steve got in and drove the car. We finally reached our house and Darry was home. Steve parked the car carefully. "Me and a Mustang is equal to a great combination! We make great harmony like a car and a driver. Well, what do ya know? You're a car and I'm a driver!…" Steve went on talking to the car, I think he was out of his mind.

Soda went in the house first, that's because Darry loves him and there's a big chance that if I went in first I'll get welcomed by yelling and hollering. We woke Two-Bit up and he went in the house groggily, We tried waking Cherry too, but she was too tired to move, she offered to sleep in her mustang, but then Dally got tired and carried her in the house. We were quiet not to wake Darry up and Cherry too. Mostly Darry, we all know how he yells.

Someone got out of the bathroom. "You guys are early" it was Darry, he just came out of the shower.

"We are?" Steve said as he was taking out a deck of cards.

"it's just 12:30, I told Pony and Soda that they can be out until 3:00" Cherry was sleep talking, saying something about. 'Sea'

"Why is there a lady on the couch that looks like a Soc for that matter... Ponyboy?, are you wet? Go change." Darry was trying to calm down.

I ran to the room and got a dry shirt on. I can hear my brothers talking.

"Calm down, Darry. We went to a Soc party because we were invited." Soda tried to make Darry believe, but Darry's too smart for that. Soda wasn't lying at all. We got invited by Randy and a few days before, some Socy girls invited Soda to go with them to a party. Soda asked them if he could bring some friends, Soda's irresistible charm worked and got them to say yes. So no one's really lying here.

"Yeah, then why did you have to dress up?" Darry was winning this argument.

Soda was having a hard time answering Darry. "We were trying to look nice?"

Why did he have to ask? It was all working well. Then Darry sighed and he came inside the room, and went on and on yelling about boy's home and that he specifically instructed not to get into trouble but I still did. I tried to say something but my mind went blank. I started staring at my shoes, it was funny how I don't see a hole anymore.

Soda got tired of Darry yelling at me. "Darry lay off, this wasn't his fault, he just wanted to see Cherry." Soda grinned, his grin made everyone grin, even Darry.

"Okay. I'll stop but Pony, you're staying home tomorrow all day for punishment." Darry said, Soda had lighten him up.

We noticed that Two-Bit got too much drunk, he was ranting on and on about his past life when his dad was still with them. "My parents were in the iron and steal business. My Mom irons clothes and my Dad steals. That's why they separated...


	9. Crazy Cherry

**disclaimer: i do not own 'the outsiders'! Or anything related to it. I made this story out of quotes.:))**

next day:

I felt like I was just asleep for a second, I needed to get up and check up on Cherry. I don't know what happened to her since the whole gang slept over here at our house. I went out of the room and directly took a shower, I don't want to be talking to a girl with morning breath and on my sleeping clothes.

I got out of the shower, brushed my teeth and put on clothes. I went to the living room to check up on Cherry. The guys were laying asleep on the floor but I don't see Cherry anywhere. I went outside to look for her, then I found her. She was outside watching the sunrise. She noticed me see her but didn't pay any attention until after the sunrise. "You see the sunrise real good here too."

I stood beside her. "Yeah, not only the sunset but the sunrise too."

"It's exactly the same." She was amazed with the colors of the horizon.

"No, sunset and the sunrise are the opposite." Gosh Cherry, even Two-Bit knows that that's the exact opposite.

She chuckled. "I wasn't talking about that, I was talking about how the sunrise here and from where I live are exactly the same. We all see the same sun."

"I did tell you that." I reminded her.

"No you didn't." She argued.

"Yes, I did. Remember from the Nightly double, I told you that?" how can she forget that?

"No, you just said that stuff about the sunset, nothing about the sunrise. " She seemed peaceful, but she had circles under her puffy eyes.

"Oh yeah."

We went to sit on the house porch. I think Cherry had been standing since she woke up. "Pony, Bob was my first love. Do you believe in first love never dies?"

Everyone seem to have love problems. "Yep."

There was a smile on her face. "Why?"

"Cherry, last night you were sleep talking about the sea, what were you dreaming?"

"Oh pony, it was the best dream ever! You were drowning on the sea!"

"Bob was your first love, I mean look at him he's still not dead. So Why are you so happy after what just happened?" I quickly changed the subject.

"I love Dallas!" She singsonged.

"I know that, but you loved Bob too." She was confusing me.

"Nah, I knew he didn't love me anymore. I'm taking last night as a sign that we needed to break up."

"You're not sad anymore?"

"Nope, I have Dallas and we will be happily married and have babies."

"Cherry, I think you--"

"I'm hungry." She exclaimed.

"C'mon, let's go in. You're finally gonna get to taste the famous 'Curtis Chocolate Cake'. CCC for short." I disregarded all the things that we were talking about, this break up thing was making her go nuts.

We went in, we were careful not to wake the sleepy heads. I lead her to the kitchen, which wasn't that hard becauseour house is small and kindofrun down looking but it's pretty clean. No one can get lost like we did at Bob's house.

Darry already made breakfast. It's 'All saint's day' and he still gotta work. I took out the cake from the icebox and handed a slice to Cherry, she held it with her thumb and index finger. "Oh, Uhmm. Let me get you a plate Cherry."

"Thank you." She answered, still holding the cake the same way.

I quickly got her a plate and gave it to her. "Here you go."

She smiled and went to the dish rack, looking for something. "What are you looking for?"

"A fork." She was about to laugh. "Clearly, you are not used to this. I'll serve myself, I can do it."

I blushed. I need to start using my head around girls more, and stop blushing too. Is there an instructional book for that?

I watched her eat. It was funny, she eats cake with forks. She was very cautious that she'll stain our mantle and her clothes. I chuckled.

"What's funny?" She asked me, She got up and took her purse. She got her hanky out and wiped her fingers.

"You are." I was red from trying not to laugh.

"And why is that?" After wiping her fingers, she wiped the table and threw out the hanky.

"That's why." I pointed out to what she was doing. "You're our guest here. You don't need to be cleaning, have you seen Two-Bit or Dally clean? They're our guest and they're not suppose to clean. Even If they are here everyday" I muttered the last sentence.

Cherry didn't argue, anyway she was done cleaning. Soda went out of the room not bothering to wear a shirt. "Morning Ms. Cherry."

Cherry's eyes went wide and snappedoutof it in a second. "Morning Sodapop."

"Soda, put a shirt on. We've got a girl here." I told Sodapop, I'm getting better at acting like a gentlemen.

Soda hurriedly took a bite out of the cake and went back to the room. "I have a shirt on now!" He yelled happily.

"Shut up! Trying to sleep here." Steve yelled back.

"Just get up and eat now!" Soda dragged Steve to the kitchen.

"I'm up, I'm up."

He swallowed a whole slice of chocolate cake. "Why are you In a hurry Steve? Our work isn't still until later." Soda asked him.

"I need to say good morning to the Mustang."

"You're crazy." Soda smiled at him, Steve was really happy.

"Don't really care." He went out jumping.

"He's real excited." Dally said taking a sip of the coffee.

"Morning Dally." Cherry greeted him.

"Morning Redhead, how was your sleep?"

"Quite nice." She answered him back.

"When you're with me, everything's nice." Dally winked at her and sat down on the chair.

A while later, Johnny and Two-Bit joined us. Two-Bit was eating everything at once. "Did you see Steve?! He was talking to the Mustang!"

Steve went in the door and slammed the door. "Hey, at least I don't believe that Mickey mouse is real." he grinned.

"I just don't believe he's real, I know he is. He's just hiding from non believers." Two-Bit snapped back.

"Yeah right." Steve enjoys talking to Two-Bit.

"I am right." Two-Bit grinned and then choked from all the food he was eating.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Last night I learned a joke from watching TV, I even wrote it down. Here I'll read it.

_"I was a very happy person. My wonderful girlfriend and I had been dating for over a year, andsowedecided to get married. There was only one little thing bothering me ... it was her beautiful younger sister. My prospective sister-in-law was twenty-two, wore very tight miniskirts, and generally was bra-less. She would regularly bend down when she was near me, andIalways got more than a pleasant view of her private parts. It had to be deliberate. She never did it when she was near anyone else._

_One day "little" sister called and asked me to come over to check the wedding invitations. She was alone when I arrived, and she whispered to me that she had feelings and desires for me that she couldn't overcome. She told me that she wanted to make love to me just once before I got married and committed my life to her sister. Well, I was in total shock, and couldn't say a word. She said, "I'm going upstairs to my bedroom, and if you want one last wild fling, just come up and get me."I was stunned and frozen in shock as I watched her go up the stairs. When she reached the top she pulled off her panties and threw them down the stairs at me. I stood there for a moment, then turned and made a beeline straight to the front door. I opened the door, and headed straight towards my car. Lo and behold, my entire future family was standing outside, all clapping! With tears in his eyes, my father-in-law hugged me and said, "We are very happy that you have passed our little test.....we couldn't ask for a better man for our daughter. Welcome to the family."_

"Two-Bit, I don't see what's so funny about that." Dally commented.

Soda wiped his mouth with his hand. "Yeah Two-Bit, or did you read it wrong?"

Johnny was trying to figure it out too. "Or maybe the joke was that the joke wasn't funny. Like Two-Bit tricked us."

Two-Bit raised his eyebrows at their questions. "When did I ever crack up a 'not funny joke?'" He did air quotes. "You're not making me finish, there's a moral. Go on, ask me what it is."

Sometimes Two-Bit is just hard to talk to. "What's the moral?" I asked him.

"And the moral of the story is: Always keep your condoms in your car." He was laughing and so were we. He saw things straight and made them into something funny.

"Hilarious.. Guys are cheaters." Cherry complimented. Everyone stopped laughing when we heard what she said. Everyone except Two-Bit.

"Why thank you. I think it's a curse, I'm such a chick magnet. They won't leave me alone." That made Cherry laugh.

"I think I must go, my parent's are still worried about me. I didn't tell them where I am."

"You're leaving?, let me say goodbye to Steddie." Steve was really addicted to this car.

"Steddie?, you named the car?" Soda asked, he was real worried about Steve.

"Yup, it's a combination of my and Addie's name."

"Oh, that's good. I thought you were falling in love with that car. I'll go with you." Soda loved cars too but he loved girls more.

"Kay, you guys go and say goodbye to Steddie, and I'll say my goodbye for now to them." Cherry told them.

Soda and Steve went out and Cherry went to Two-Bit and Johnny. "Bye Two-Bit, Bye Johnny. See you soon, kay?" She hugged each of them. Two-Bit pretending to cry.

She came to me next. I asked her a favor. "Pony, I'm sorry for all the times that I don't talk to you at school."

"That's okay, I know the score." I told her.

She planted a friendly kiss on my cheek. "Thanks Pony, you're a good friend."

I nodded and she turned to Dally. "Dally, thank you for last night. I uhmm. Thank you." and then she turned to go out.

Dally held her arm and told her to "Stop."

"You forgot something?" She asked.

"No redhead, you did."

She checked her purse. "No I don't think I did, I have my purse and my car keys with me."

"How come Pony gets a kiss, that's not fair for me." Dally said looking directly in her eyes.

Cherry glanced back at me and I just shrugged. "Okay." She was about to kiss Dally on the cheek, when Dally turned his head and kissed her passionately on the lips.

They parted and Cherry was trying to hide a smile. "I love you."

Dally was silent. She turned back and started walking.

"Does this mean we're together?" Dally broke his silence.

"Well, yeah if you want to." She quickly turned.

Dally went up to her and put his Santa Christopher medallion on her.

"I'll see you tomorrow." She smiled looking at the medallion.

"Okay, Where?" Dally asked.

"Here."

"Bye."


	10. Don't play with trash

**disclaimer: i do not own 'the outsiders'! Or anything related to it. I made this story out of quotes.:))**

Then Cherry left. After that, the day was pretty much boring. I stayed at the house alone all day, Two-Bit was spreading the word about last night, Johnny went somewhere with Dally. Soda, Steve and Darry were at work. I just watched TV andreadbooks again and again.

Next day:

Cherry was already in our living room talking to Dally.

"Pony, I'm pregnant!" She announced happily.

"What? How can that be? Does Bob knows about this?, Does Dally know you're pregnant?!" I panicked.

"What do ya mean Bob?, Dally is the father." She corrected.

"How is that possible? You just got together yesterday?" Everything was weirding me out.

"Pony! this is fanfiction and I can do whatever I want!" Cherry yelled.

"Sure." Yeah, she was crazy now. She believes in fanfiction! "Uh, what are you naming the little kid?"

She was feeling her stomach. "Junior Alexander Winston."

My brows furrowed. "Isn't that supposed to be Alexander Winston Jr.?, like Dally's old man's name but with a junior."

"Nope, I want to call him junior and stop complaining because I ain't complaining about your name." She was smiling at Dally.

"Okay, Pony's stopping now. Wait, but what if it's a girl?" Dally asked her.

"I'm sure that it's a boy." She gave Dally a death glare.

"I believe you." He answered quickly. "C'mon Cherry, let's go to the hospital and make them check on the baby."

"Okay, Pony, we gotta go."

"Bye Cherry."

Narrator's P.O.V. from now on.

Dally and Cherry went to the hospital for an ultrasound. Cherry was real excited, she was really looking forward for this baby boy. She got an ultrasound and waited 3 hours for the result.

The Doctor came in the waiting area. "Ms. Valance, according to our ultrasound, there's is no baby in your womb. It's just full of gas."

Cherry got mad and quickly answered the doctor. "Excuse me! What do you think of my boyfriend, a compressor?!"

"Cherry, calm down. It's bad for the baby." Dally sighed and turned to the doctor. "Listen, if there is no baby in her womb by next week. I will beat the tar out of you! You dig?"

"What do you want me to do?, Do it with her?" The doctor was clearly scared of Dally.

"No!, I'll do it myself. I want to have a good looking baby, not a doc looking one." Dally yelled.

"C'mon Cherry, we have some stuff to do this night." Dally lead the way for Cherry. Cherry was crying non stop and kept blaming everyone for the lost of the baby.

They did it that night and they still haveto wait for one full week. Cherry stayed in her house most of the time andDallygot sick of her hiding. Dally set up a plan all by himself to make Cherry come to the Curtis house.

"Dallas!" Cherry barged in the front door.

"Yes my love?" Dally was happy that she finally went out.

"I called the Curtis house and a girl answered it!"

"So? That could've beena friend or something, andby the way I don't live here." Dally said defensively.

"Would you quit saying that!"

What?, Dally said, Cherry said?

"Stop saying that!," Dally argued with me.

Okay then, I'll do this in another style.

Dally: That could work.

Cherry: Yeah, so go on.

Narrator: Cherry it's your line, go on.

Cherry: Oh yeah? A friend? A friend that'll answer the phone and say 'Hello, Curtis residence but Dally's girl speaking.'

Dally: That doesn't proveanything, How do you know that it wasn't Pony acting like a girl again?

Pony: What? Hey that was only once andwe promised to never bring it up again!

Pony was failing English that he had to do make-up work, Mrs. Symes, wife of Mr. Symesneeded an actress to play a girl in a salon. Since she didn't find an actress, she hired Pony. Two-Bit caught him talking like a girl in the telephone and told the rest of the gang.

Pony: But I was practicing!

Cherry: I'm sorry I doubted you Dally.

Dally: It's Okaybabe, It's not your fault that Pony wanted to play acting again.

Pony: But Dally! It wasn't really me!

Dally: Stop lying and don't get mouthy kid. No need to be shy about your passion.

And that was one of the many reasons why Dally was Pony's least favorite in the gang.

"Pony, shouldn't you have classes?" Cherry Pony.

"Nope, the narrator declared a 1 week vacation. Shouldn't you know that too?" Ponyboy asked her back.

"I'm a drop-out like your brother, he's my idol." She exclaimed.

Ponyboy shivered. "Soda is amazing! Don't you try and steal him away from me! I've already got Steve as competition."

The week had passed and still no baby. Cherry decided not to have a baby, it was frustrating her. She thought of how she would look like with a huge stomach.

Dally sighed in relief. "Thank you!, I sure didn't want to be a Dad in an early age. I mean there are a lot of other hot girls out there!"

Cherry squinted her eyes. "What?"

"Nothing." He answered Cherry. "You know that even I do that, I'm never gonna be happy without you."

Cherry smiled at Dallas.

Pony and Two-Bit decided to go back to school. They sure missed the school. Steve and Johnny was still enjoying their vacation.

They were both in the classroom Ponyboy got excelled into junior because he was smart like that.

The teacher was there, teaching her class full of greasers. "Maria, get up and point to me North America."

"Here it is." Maria pointed on to the map.

"Correct." The teacher was looking around the room for someone to call. Then she spotted Two-Bit his feet were on top of his desk. "Two-Bit, who discovered America?"

"Uhmm, Oh, I remember. I think her name was Maria." Two-Bit answered her.

"Two-Bit quit playing around andanswer my questions properly or I will be forced to send you to the principal's office." The teacher was getting impatient with Two-Bit.

"Fine, I'll do my best. Shoot the question." Two-Bit rolled his eyes.

"Who assassinated Lincoln?" She rolled her eyes back at him.

Two-Bit stood up from his chair. "What?, so now you're blaming me for killing somebody?"

"Two-Bit! This is a history question." She said calmly.

Two-Bit was now yelling at the top of his lungs. "You do know that we're in English right?, that just shows that you're accusing me!" Two-Bit ran out of the classroom and yelled. "I'm innocent!."

"Mr. Curtis, can you tell me what was wrong with Mr. Matthews. Andwhy doesn't he understand the question?, He also said that we're in English." She asked, her hands accross her chest.

Pony was looking around and whispered. "Oh, I don't know. His mom made him get away with murder."

The bell rang and Pony directly ran and searched for Two-Bit. Finally he found him curled up in a corner smoking. "Two-Bit!"

"What's hangin' Ponykid?" He asked like nothing happened.

"What's the matter with you?" Pony lit up a weed.

It was a while 'till Two-Bit answered then he turned serious and was looking at the clouds. "Sometimes I always joke around, always laughing non stop. You know like I'm always high, but I hope you'll believe me. I'm serious if I say.... I will be the one to save the world."

Pony was looking at the clouds too, it was gonna be hard talking to Two-Bit seriously if he had to look at his face.

"Two-Bit, since you're confessing this, I might as well tell you something that might happen in the near future."

"What's that kid?" Two-Bit took a long drag on his weed.

"If you see me in dirty clothes, my face beat up, no shoes on, and laying in the middle of the street. Please don't come near me.." Pony sighed."I'm probably shooting a movie and fans are not allowed."

"I like your dream kid, if that happens will you introduce me to Mickey mouse?" Two-Bit hopefully looked at me.

"Yeah sure. Johnny has a dream too." Pony smiled, remembering Johnny's dream.

"What is it? I didn't know Johnny has a dream." He stood up and they started walking.

"His dream is to earn $15,000 a month like his Dad's.

"Shoot, his old man earns $15,000 a month?, then how come they live in the bad side of Tulsa?"

"What are you talking about Two-Bit? It's his Dad's dream too, Stupid."

"Oh, I wasn't thinking." He scratched his head.

"Well, isn't that obvious. If you wanna save the world you better be doing something right." Pony suggested as he was kicking a rock.

"Oh, hey look it's Cherry." They ran to her.

"Hey Cherry!"

"Hey guys." She greeted her. They were almost out of the school.

"Where's Dally?" Ponyboy asked Cherry.

"He's at Pickett Sutton, let's surprise him. C'mon!" They rode on Cherry's stingray and then stopped at corner of Pickett Sutton.

five minutes of driving...

"Uh-Oh" Two-Bit said. Dally was there with a girl.

"Uh, Cherry." Pony was trying to calm her down.

"It's okay, I can handle this." She got out of the car, went up to the broad and dusted the dame out of Dallas. "Baby, what are you doing? You're already a big boy but you're still playing with trash. I told you it's dirty!."

The girl got mad and left. Dally stared at Cherry. "You were tuff out there."

"I ain't called Dallas Winston's girl for nothing." The two of them went back in the car and drop Two-Bit and Pony out. Everything was back to normal. Until tomorrow.


	11. Bye Aiknowsense, ending

**disclaimer: i do not own 'the outsiders'! Or anything related to it. I made this story out of quotes.:))**

Next Day.

Cherry was at the Curtis house as usual the next day, Pony and Two-Bit didn't feel like going to school after the history teacher incident. Pony got up yawning and bumped into someone.

"How dare you try to increase your speed towards such a trajectory as myself." A girl said wearing a maid outfit.

"Cherry, who is this? And why is she talking to me like that?"

Cherry looked up from the magazine that she was reading. "Oh, that's my new maid aka guardian and body guard. Don't worry she talks normally like that with everybody else."

"I'm sorry Miss." Pony apologized to her.

"I accept your apology, but i have to say that it happened because the intense mental concentration had shielded you from my range of vision." She clarified what happened, or maybe not that much.

"Okay." Pony nodded trying to understand her words.

Cherry was smiling. "Dont' waste your time on her Pony, she's just like that."

Dallas entered the room. "Who's the broad? And why is she dressed like that?"

"That's Cherry's maid." Pony answered, but he was still wondering why a highly intellegent talking maid was here.

Cherry groaned and as if reading Pony's mind she answered the both of them. "Her name is Aiknowsense, Aiknow for short. She's here to protect me from the dangers of this side of town."

Dally chuckled. "How can that dame protect you?"

Cherry raised her eyebrows. "Have you heard her talk?, people tend to stay away from her. They don't want to hear anymore of her language."

"Uh-huh." Dally wasn't interested anymore. Then Two-Bit walked in the house, grabbed the remote and watched Mickey Mouse.

"Did it ever occur to you that the ultraviolet rays of that idiot box can bring harmful radiation to the retinal area? It could lead to blurred vision, or worse, permanent blindness?" Aiknow lectured Two-bit.

Two-Bit turned to look at the speaker. "I don't understand you, but I heard you said something about a box and an idiot. I am not one of those, thanks for asking."

"Ignorant human beings." She stomped out of the room.

They understood that and Two-Bit questioned. "See, why can't she just say stupid?"

Dally sat down beside Cherry. "That's her nature Two-Bit, you should be like her so that you'll pass highschool."

"Where's Soda, Steve, Johnny and Darry?, they've been long gone already." Asked Cherry.

Two-Bit answered her not breaking his gaze with the TV. "I don't know, probably goofing off."

The house was boring them, except for Cherry who was taking a lot of interest on the magazine.

"Pony, Two-Bit wanna come? I'm going to the Dingo." Dally started heading out to the door.

Two-Bit stretched his arms and grab a chocolate cake. "Yeah me and Pony'll come, what about you Ms. Cherry?"

Cherry looked out the window. "No, I'm reading."

"Kay, Bye." Dally gave her a hug and went out of the house.

An hour later, Cherry got bored of the magazine so she started looking around the house. Someone opened the door, it was Darry. "Hello Darry."

"Hi Cherry, What are you doing here?" Darry put his things down and sat on his recliner.

"Nothing, I was just reading a fashion magazine.. I'm going now." She grabbed her bag.

"Cherry, lock the door." Darry commanded as he was reading the papers.

"What?" In Cherry's disbelief, she said that. She couldn't believe that Darry was gonna hit on her.

"I said lock the door." Darry said calmly.

Cherry covered her chest with her arms. "Darry, I can't do this."

"Lock the door when you leave." Darry looked up from the papers.

"Oh, hehe. I thought you were thinking of something else. Bye Darry." She left with embarassment.

The next day, she brought Aiknow again. No one talked to much to her except Cherry when she ordered her something.

"Aiknow, please buy me some french fries at the store." Cherry asked her nicely.

"Potatoes, when consumed in their raw state, are rapidly converted to glucose that raises insulin levels because of its simple sugar…When cooked in high temperature like french fries, they produce large amount of free radicals in the body causing aging, clotting, inflammation, cancer, weight gain… One french fry is worse than one cigarette." Aiknow tried to make sense with Cherry.

Cherry went white and told Aiknow to just go and get her the fries. She followed orders and wentout of the house.

"That dame has problems." Steve muttered.

"You're here?" Dally asked.

"Yep, Me, Johnny and Soda were the show crew for a while, and wer'e back to work later."

"How 'bout Darry?" Pony while doodling on a notebook.

"He's roofing houses, what else is he doing?, stupid kid." Steve snapped.

After listening to Steve and Pony fight for 20 minutes, Aiknow came back from the store.

Cherry counted the change in her hands. "Aiknow, why is my change missing 75 cents?"

Aiknow explained everything to Cherry. "Hmmm… The person from the selling entity might have experienced memory deficiency due to the difficulty in concentrating and that lack of concentration lead to forgetfulness in giving the excess monetary equivalent due from the purchased item."

Cherry sighed. "I think I'm gonna faint."

Two-Bit stood up and grabbed some fries, after he was done, he threw the bag down the floor.

"How dare you to insinuate such intolerable act of abusing our nature from a mere scrap of humanity such asyou. If you further insist, i'll be forced to use my mental and physical capabilities just to pulverize you!" Aiknow was mad.

"Aiknow, so you're mad because I threw the bag down the floor?"

Aiknow nodded.

"This is not nature, it's just the Curtis house." Two-Bit was laughing on the floor, for Aiknow used nature to describe the house.

Aiknow used the bathroom and when she came back to the living room Two-Bit and Dally were gossiping about her.

"Listening to the nonsense talk about someone's life is a pathetic way of entertainment.. It doesn't contribute to the good of society.. I hate character assassinators!" She walked out of the house and who knows where she went again.

"Cherry, you've gotta get rid of her." Two-Bit was getting sick of her.

A light bulb lit behind her. "Yep and I know just how. Pony, can we stay here for the night?"

"Sure."

Cherry stayed up all night studying and reading the dictionary. After 2 hours of doing that, she started talking like Aiknow but unlike Aiknow, she knows how to stop.

"Stop your raucous behavior, Mr. Matthews. It is bound to result in property damages and if that happens there will be corresponding punishment to be inflicted upon you!" Cherry tried talking like Aiknow.

Two-Bit was amazed. "Ooh, can I learn that?, I wanna be the one to show off to that dame."

"Sure, let's see if you learn something Two-Bit." Cherry handed him the books.

Three hours of reading and Two-Bit wasn't improving one bit. No one knew if he really was reading or just looking at the book.

It was finally the next day and Aiknow was early, she was looking at the guys and Cherry like they were the servant instead of her. She served Cherry her breakfast, Cherry opened it and found that her meal was burned.

"Hey, Aiknow, why is my breakfast burned?" Cherry encircled her.

Aiknow breathed heavily and smiled. "Heavy fire that exerted by the stimulus effect of the best conductor of heat which is the steel, causing the Oriza sativa to change its state of color, smell as well as taste."

Cherry was about to answer her when Two-Bit stopped her and answered Aiknow himself. Cherry was hesitant at first but made him do it anyway."In other words, you didn't apply your knowledge about heat conductors and left the Oriza sativa to burn! Did you think I was that brainless to fall for your lame unacceptable excuses? I studied... So Bring it on! Bitch!"

Aiknow stood there frozen, she couldn't believe that there was a person as smart as her. Specially not a person named Two-Bit. She left the gang's life for good and never came back again.

A month passed, Dally and Cherry broke up. It turned out that he wasn't happy with her anymore but they were still friends. Cherry was quite okay of the break up. She always smiled and treated Dally's girlfriends in the best way she can. Everyone thought that she was good at moving on, everyone escept for Pony.

"Cherry, how do you still feel about Dally?" Pony asked his girl bestfriend.

Cherry leaned her head against Pony's shoulders. "Everytime I see him, I say 'I've moved on'. Everytime I look at him, I always say 'Yeah we're just friends!' But everytime he looks at me & smile, I end up saying to myself 'Shit.. It's so hard to pretend."

Pony couldn't understand Cherry, if Cherry loved Dally, then why was she just sitting down there and doing nothing?,even though it would mean embarrasment for her and could mark her weak. Pony put an arm across Cherry and asked. "Are you willing to give everything to the person you love?"

Cherry got quiet and then surprisingly whispered. "Is it still not enough that I had to give him up just to see him happy?"

**:). Random.:)**


End file.
